


May They Rest In Peace

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Happy Ending?, M/M, Sad, Sad ending?, both of them die, but it's from old age so, i just have a lot of feels kay, like major angst, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Dean wonders how he got here.</p>
<p>In which a very old man visits the headstone of his love one last time before joining him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May They Rest In Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Feels. Lots of feels. I might just like torturing y'all. Or maybe I'm just exhausted. Sorry bout the feels, I guess (I'm really not).

Sometimes, Dean wonders how he got here.  
  
Of course, he knows how he technically got here - Ben drove him.  His son, crying for his stepfather, had driven Dean to visit one last time.  
  
Castiel Novak.  
  
They met when they were kids, and they were friends for so long - so long.  When Cas's father vanished, Bobby took him in much the same way he had Dean and Sammy when John died in the crash.  Cas's mother, long gone (dead, like Mary), was visited often in the cemetery.  
  
Cas was ten when his dad left.  It was a year after John - after John.  Anna, who was fourteen at the time, was invited to stay with them as well.  Gabriel moved in with Kali (he was seventeen anyway so Bobby just made sure to check up on him every month or so) and the rest of them scattered.  Only Balthazar kept in touch with his younger siblings.  To this day, Dean doesn't like Bal all that much, but Cas cared about him so Dean sucked it up.  
  
He did that a lot for Cas.  
  
When Cas came out, he told Dean first.  Dean could tell he was terrified.  His only response he could think of was, "So?"  Dean didn't think Cas ever stopped trusting him after that, even with the whole Lisa thing.  
  
They were nineteen.  Cas had convinced Dean to go to college, and he was studying Engineering, which he was surprisingly good at.  Cas was studying Biblical Literature (the Catholic kid showed strongly there) and dating a guy named Inias and Dean was bored.  He started going out with Lisa just because.  She was pretty, he was horny, it was simple as that.  
  
She vanished next semester.  
  
Dean took it surprisingly hard - he had cared for her more than he'd expected.  He might have even loved her.  Cas was a godsend.  Inias had broken up with him - on good terms, and they were still friends, the freaks - and so he could focus on his distraught best friend.  
  
One night of heavy drinking later and best friend changed to boyfriend.  
  
It really wasn't all that different.  Dean knew he was bi, the only other people knowing that were Cas, Sammy, Anna, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo.  And maybe Dean had been in love with Cas for a while - he'll never know.  He doesn't regret how it turned out, even after Lisa came back a few years later.  
  
Cas worked as a professor of Literature at the local university and Dean was the town mechanic.  They wore each other's rings but had never officially gotten married.  They were very happy.  And then Lisa came knocking.  
  
She had an eight-year-old with her.  His name was Ben, she told them, and he was Dean's.  She wouldn't usually ask this, but she couldn't take care of him anymore.  Breast cancer.  Apparently, it ran in her family, and the chemo wasn't working.  She took off her wig to show them.  And Dean, without even considering anything but 'Cas won't mind', said yes.  
  
And that's how Ben ended up being raised by his two fathers.  Lisa died the next year, and they all mourned her, but eventually moved on.  
  
Ben went to college, his two proud fathers watching him as he walked across the stage at graduation, and got a job, and a wife, and kids.  Dean and Cas grew old together.  They were happy.  
  
It was a stroke that took Cas, almost five years ago now.  Dean misses him every day.  
  
He stands in front of the headstone.  
  
"Hey Cas.  I just wanted to give you an update.  It's spread, and they don't think I'm gonna make it, but that's okay.  I'm old.  I've hung on too long as it is.  Ben's sad, of course, but he understands.  The doctors want me in the hospital from now on, for sterility reasons or something.  I don't know.  Anyway, they let me come one last time to say goodbye.  
  
"Cept, I'm not really saying goodbye, am I?  I'm coming to you.  The cancer is gonna kill me, and soon, and then I'll be with you again.  I'm ninety-five, man, I'm good at this point.  I just miss you.  
  
"I'll see you soon.  Love you."  
  
He presses a shaky kiss to his fingers, and touches the headstone, before walking away one last time.  
  
Dean Winchester died two months later after an intense battle with lung cancer.  Apparently, the cigarettes he smoked in high school did come back to haunt him.  
  
If you want a happy ending, think of it like this:  
  
Two months later, a very old man was returned to his life partner, his love, his soulmate.  
  
May they rest in peace.


End file.
